


Birthday Party in the Morgue

by dragonnan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fanart, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock being Sweet, Sixteen Candles ala Sherlolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Art prompt:  "Sherlock and Molly, the cake scene from Sixteen Candles".  Only in the morgue and Molly’s wearing the lab coat."  -  @sunken-standard





	Birthday Party in the Morgue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sunken-standard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sunken-standard).



[ ](https://postimg.cc/vg2k8tdp)


End file.
